Giving It a Shot
by ichise
Summary: [HikaruKaoru]Because when they cross that line and the world holds witness, life will never be the same. Hikaru decides whether he's ready for it or not.


**Title:** Giving It a Shot

**Author:** ichise

**Series:** Ouran Host Club

**Characters/Pairings:** Hikaru and Kaoru

**Summary:** Because when they cross that line and the world holds witness, life will never be the same.

**Warning:** shounen-ai

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran, just my fascination for it

**Author's note: **My first Ouran fic. I'm a beginner and I've just started writing fics, reviews would be awesome and would help me tons, please read and review, thank you very much!

**Giving It a Shot**

Hikaru thinks that his brother had the finest things in life, himself included if he'd be more conceited. And for a beloved like Kaoru, he feels that he deserves it.  
Hikaru carefully watches his brother.

It was seen in the way bluish-green lines crossed his younger brother's hand – there were none. Kaoru never had a day of life's work and he meant real work,  
he really never had any – and didn't have to do any at all… and Hikaru intended it to stay that way.

It is how soft silk fabrics would slide against his own skin as he fits the perfectly matched dress shirts they bought. He notes how his meeker twin would smile  
ever so faintly at the sight of his little show; he wanted those little luxuries for them both.

He found it unbelievable the first time when his precious little brother took a sip of the cheap commoner's coffee. Cheap coffee, Kaoru only deserved the finest  
of things. Hikaru prepared himself for the dramatic effects this may take on his frail sibling, but when he saw those thin lips curl into a small smile, he thought he'd  
give it a try.

Finding shoes alike his own pair soiled and heavily scratched – Hikaru swore that Kaoru would never have to walk great distances in his life, and if he ever  
needed to – he would gladly carry him on his back.

His skin was of porcelain and eyes of sacred fire, while their features were exactly alike, there was a certain grace in Kaoru that Hikaru never gets tired of seeing.  
If this grace would eventually fade with life's work, Hikaru decided that he would have Kaoru sit back through the days of their lives while he provides for the  
both of them.

Kaoru eats in the slowest pace Hikaru had ever known. Bite after bite, taste after taste. The fines gourmet or even the cheapest of street foods, it didn't matter at all.  
He didn't mind wherever they ate, whenever, however. Whatever Kaoru's tongue picks, he didn't mind.

His younger brother also spends the longest time in the bath at night. Hikaru tells the world that water conservation may as well be damned in hell – his brother will  
get all the bath he wants.

And at the end of the day, the coziest pillows for the pickiest queen. His beloved Kaoru would collapse into the bed, smiling all exhaustion away, breath slowly  
catching lost in blissful sleep.

Not that he was spoiling Kaoru. Not that Kaoru needed any spoiling anyway. After all, he deserves the finest things in life. But then, Hikaru very well knows that  
when they finally grow out of their shells, crossing that line and the world holding witness – life will never be the same again… and all the finest things in the world  
will be risked and may be gone. From the richest of offsprings and the greatest of the elite, a grasp of the commoner's life is impending.

Hikaru thinks that his brother had the finest things in life, himself included if he'd be more conceited. And for a beloved like Kaoru, he feels that he deserves it.  
Hikaru keeps watching his brother until his own eyelids fall into sleep. And all his hesitations and doubts drawn out to his dreams.

But as morning breaks and the sliver of light reaches his face, waking, drinking in the sight of his beloved Kaoru, he rethinks of the commoner's life that he dreaded.

And when they finally cross that line, and the world bearing witness, life will undoubtedly never be the same again. But Hikaru decides he doesn't mind.  
Even if he is stripped of everything, as long as Kaoru is with him – he knows he will always have the finest in the world. Surely, he can live with that –  
he couldn't live other wise.

That dreaded commoner's life.

When that time comes, Hikaru's definitely giving it a shot.

-Fin-


End file.
